Now THAT'S a Return!
by Artsysmiles
Summary: prequel to Now THAT'S a Break Up! Usually when Sasuke comes back, Sakura's either nice, cold, or indifferent. But this is how I'd think it would happen.


**_Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, have done a really bad thing. I admitted that I don't own Naruto. Now, I am very sad. Wah. That is all._**

**_Ok. I should really be updating, but I really wanted to post this. It's kinda, I guess, a prequel to Now THAT'S a Break Up and Now THAT'S a Proposal. Think of this as a series, only posted separately. And now, please enjoy Now THAT'S a Return. Basically, Sasuke's return before he breaks up with and marries Sakura._**

**_Dedicated to the Anonymous reviewer: nya_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_You know who you are!_**

Sakura hummed quietly as she sewed up Gaara's leg. She cut the thread, tied a tight not, and threw the kazekage a smile.

"Now, I don't want you doing anything too strenuous, ok?" she asked.

"Hn."

"You know Gaara, if you get another paper cut, I'm pretty sure your own medics can handle it," stated Sakura as she cleaned off her tools.

Gaara snorted. "None of Suna's medics could clean and disinfect my injuries correctly. That is why I travel to Konoha for your expertise."

Sakura laughed as she was sure the sentence implied something like 'None of my medics have legs like yours, and really, would you rather watch an old, out of shape man heal you, or a young and attractive female? I think we both know the answer.'.

"So, be careful opening packages from now on, and be sure to -!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! GUESS WHAT??" bellowed Naruto as he ran into Sakura's office and crashed into a wall.

Frowning, Sakura picked up the blonde before whacking him on the head, mumbling something about all blondes being the same, and how this was the third time this week she had to replce something.

"What, Naruto?" she asked as she put her needles back in the storage cupboard.

"T-the teme-wheeze-is-cough (Why was I running so fast?)-back!" he panted.

"What?" asked Sakura, pausing from slightly shock.

"Sasuke-teme's back!"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME??" she shrieked.

"Because he just got out of the operating room, and I quote from the bastard himself 'Sakura couldn't handle that kind of surgery, even if she DID become a medic nin.'" said Naruto as he walked over to talk to Gaara. "He's in room 213, if you want-Sakura-chan? Where'd you go?" asked Naruto.

Gaara shrugged. "Did the Uchiha really say that?"

Naruto smirked.

"He didn't, did he?" asked the red head.

"Well, he might've said something like 'Where's Sakura? She's so annoying by not being here so work on me. If you, uh, know what I mean.'"

"I've taught you well, Naruto," murmured Gaara.

"HAHAHA! Wait 'till he sees what Sakura-chan's gonna do to him!"

* * *

Sasuke lied in the white hospital bed, onyx eyes staring up at the white ceiling above him. He was annoyed. And upset. Everyone, fangirls included, had already come to visit him. Everyone except Sakura.

Now, her confession of love had gotten him thinking. What if it was true? Then, he'd have a life to return to. Now, sure he hadn't been the best person to her, or Naruto, or Konoha, or Kakashi, or any number of people, but he was counting on his numer 1 fan to...do some work, if you catch my drift.

"The heck with restoring my clan! This is going to be way-" Sasuke stopped speaking when he heard the door open.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was Sakura. Sasuke sat up immediately, trying not to look as shitty as he felt.

"Oh. Hey, Sakura," he said casually. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much. I just saved some lives, fixed Gaara, came to destroy you, and made some coffee. Want some?" asked Sakura as she held out a ceramic mug.

"No, no. That's cool. So, you save lives, huh? Well-! What did you say?" he asked, suddenly out of his normal cool and icy demeanor.

"I made coffee."

"No, the other thing."

"Hm? Oh, _that. _HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Sakura. "I SAVE PEOPLE EVERYDAY! I TOTALLY COULD'VE SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're so annoying."

"...What. Was. That?"

"You. Are. So. Annoying."

Sakura smiled, and reached into her pocket. "You are so funny, Sasuke-kun! Now, let me show you how funny I can be," she growled as she pulled out a scalpel.

Sasuke gulped. This was not going to according to plan.

"Um, Sakura...w-what are you going to d-do with that?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna show you how NOT WEAK I AM! Now, sit still. The doctor is in..."

"OMICRAP! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO WOMAN!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU REALIZE THAT I AM STRONG! NOW, HOLD STILL!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! NARUTO! TSUNADE! KAKASHI! HELP ME! URK!"

"Yeah, that's right. You better be quiet or else this may go in a little deeper..."

"..."

"See? Isn't this fun, Sasuke-kun? Just like old times when I used to punch Naruto. Only, the one being tortured is you. So, do you like having sharp objects being stuck in your ear?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING, DAMMIT!"

"..."

"...Taping your mouth up wasn't such a good idea, was it? Because, I can't hear you scream with your mouth closed."

RIP

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE F-OWWW OW OW!

"NOW, DOES THIS HURT?"

"And I thought Itachi was bad..."

"..."

"..."

"...So...you think I'm strong now?"

"...No. I think you're a psycho female who gets high from watching others cry."

"Aw. I forgive you since it seems you finally understand me, Sasuke-kun!"

"...phew."

"But...um...I'm _not _done hurting you."

Oh. Crap.

* * *

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Naruto smirked as he ate his ramen quietly.

"Hehe. Welcome back, Sasuke."

**_So, this was dedicated to the anonymous reviewer nya. I hope you liked it! And to all of my other reviewers, I gues this was a prequel of Now THAT'S a Break Up. So, please review!_**


End file.
